Remembering to Breath
by lucasofvoid
Summary: (FIXED) Nothing is as it seems. A few of the South Park Characters deal with Love, Hate, Jealousy, Pain, Gender, sexuality and much more in this High School based story. It mainly focuses on Craig tucker and Tweek Tweak, but will venture off on other characters trails. It is a slow, sweet start, but don't worry, it soon starts to falter.
1. Chapter One

Authors Note:None of the characters in this story are owned by me, nor do I wish to claim they are. Usually, I try to write my own original works, but I felt like doing a fanfic for a change.

This is my first South Park Fanfic, so please excuse my mistakes and I hope you enjoy this.

And please, if you see a typo or something, could ya leave a comment about it? I have no editor person so I often make mistakes and don't notice. Thank you very much in advance.

~Tweek ~

Summer was the only time Tweek ever got my stress levels even close to seemed to be the only time he could catch his breath, stand still, or admire the beauty of the world around him. Even with working in his parents coffee shop every day, missing most of his sleep every night, and being alone, he was able to relatively calm himself down during the day. ( Night were a different story, seeing that the gnomes could be anywhere. )

But Why was he less twitchy and ''freakish'' during the long summer days?

He shudder at the question as he sat behind the counter of the coffee shop. he himself didn't seemly truly know the answer to this question. A few of the patrons gave the twitching boy an odd look,causing him to get embarrassed and begin to shake more. It annoyed him so much that he twitched so much. Tweek quickly picked up the coffee next to him, gulping the scourging liquid down as fast as he could. It was an attempt to calm his nerves, which off course never worked. Nothing seemed to work anymore. His stress may have been down during the summer, but it was never for long enough.

But Tweek would never admit he have an coffee problem.

Summer did have its perks: there was no school, and no school meant less pressure. No boys bulling him, no girls gossiping about silly things, not as many odd looks, and all the coffee he wanted. Best of all; He wasn't a social outcast in the small coffee shop. They still thought he was odd, but they never really bothered him about it. And that was a nice change of things.

Tweek jumped when The bell of the shop door rang, causing him to sputter out phrases revolving around pressure as a group of boys entered.

"Welcome to Tweak bro's-" Tweek began to say, but stopped when he saw the faces of the people whom had entered. He could feel his lips quiver as the 3 boys walked up to the counter.

They were from his school, particularly, they were Going into Junior year, same as Tweek. There was Token, the Richest kid in school, Clyde, one of the most athletic kids in school(yet he was often considered to be shallow), and finally Craig, one of the most terrifying guys in school and a mega bad boy. Just seeing Craig caused a deep chill to run down his spine.

The Three were glancing through the menu, discussing what to get. Tweek tried his best not to look to fearful and took another long drink off coffee. Showing them that he was frightened was sure to not help in the situation . He even Tried to smile a bit, but he could feel how awkward his mouth was.

Craig suddenly looked up, probably noticing Tweek looking at him. Tweek filched, dropping the empty coffee on to the floor. Oh god. oh god. oh god. oh god. Craig hadn't even done anything and tweek already wanted to shrivel away. He swooped down to pickup the cup, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. He quickly tossed the cup away and wiped his eyes. There was no reason to cry, Craig wasn't upset at him or anything. Twee had not done anything. But little did Tweek know that he had spoke to soon.

Once he turned back, Craig was glaring at him.

Panic arose in Tweek, More then he had felt in the longest of time. His throat went dry, his hands began to shake even worse. This was fear.

His mind was screaming.

Oh fuck.

Tweek was to young to die.


	2. Chapter Two

~Craig ~

Craig didn't really like coffee shops. Not to say that he hated them, but he just didn't like having to go into a place and order something face to face. People tended to assume he would rob the place or something because of how he looked. He seemed to have a upset facial expression more and more through the years, causing people to fear him. While it did make him feel powerful, and help him in many situations, it wasn't always useful. Especially when it came to picking up chicks. They feared him, and not in the "OMG he is so hot and mysterious " way.

another example of a time it was not good was right now, the thin blond haired boy behind the counter looked like he had just seen the devil. He was shaking- or should I say twitching- far worse than Craig had observed from the outside of the store.

As much as Craig was used to people being terrified of him, he felt something was wrong this time. He didn't feel powerful, he didn't feel like he had the advantage, he felt something else, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Craig didn't like the look of fear plastered on the boys face.

Craig glanced at the boys name tag, taking note that the persons name was Tweek. Tweek seemed to notice the look and dropped the empty cup in his hand onto the floor. He looked kinda silly as he scrambled around on the floor, trying to grab it with his shaking hands. Craig watched with interest as the Tweek quickly tossed the cup away and wiped his eyes. Was he crying? Not, Perhaps he gad gotten something in them.

Once he seemed to have regained himself, Tweek turned around, freezing when he saw Craig.

Oh Shit, Craig thought, His face. He was really starting to feel bad for the boy. Craig glanced into the shiny surface of the cash register a saw his own expression glare back. Of course, he had a resting bitch face right now. He really needed to work on that.

Craig quickly took a deep breath and did a slight smile. It seemed very forced, but the other seemed to relax slightly. Tweek was kinda cute in Craigs opinion now that he thought about it. The apron Tweek wore was lopsided, his hair looked like someone had tried to brush it, but failed. He had wonderful green eyes...

Just because he though Tweek was kinda cute, it didn't mean Craig was gay.

~Sorry for making it such short chapters, they will get longer~


	3. Chapter Three

Summer was out, and for the first time Tweek was than ready for school.

Ever since the time at the coffee shop, Craig had showed up nearly everyday when Tweek worked. Sometimes he was with Clyde and Token, others he brought along a little girl called Ruby. (Tweek knew this because the girl enjoy introducing herself to people, and would flip other patrons off.)

But more often then not, Craig would be alone. Every time he came in, Craig would order a drink and sit at a table fairly close to the register. He never even seemed to touch the beverage after he set it on the table. Normally this wouldn't bother Tweek, for everyday customers were common, but it was what Craig did next that worried Tweek.

Craig would sit and stare at Tweek the whole time. For the entire hour he would be there, his eyes never seem to leave the other. It made Tweek Awkward and even more fidgety, and not matter what he did, Craig would stare. His stress levels went so much more up that he actually got ill a few times,he could not sleep at night because the gnomes kept making noises, and Tweek was terrified of Craig. Why would he not stop looking at him?

Tweek knew for a fact that Craig wouldn't be in any of his classes at school - Craig was usually in detention, not school- And Tweek relished in the happiness of knowing he could finally be in peace. Yeah, there was still other people to bully and bother him, but none seemed to go to the extreme that just the eyes of Craig did. Something about that Tucker boy made Tweek feel very uncomfortable, but Tweek couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly...

-

Tweek walked into his first period class feeling nervous. Evidently, Tweek had never been in this classroom before, and he wasn't really fond of changes that much. He quickly looked around to get a feeling of the layout of the room. Instead of desks there were 6 tables, each table having 4 chairs.

The teacher had written on the bored that the students could sit wherever, so Tweek quickly went for the back corner table away from the door. This way, if Tweek did some things stupid or embarrassing he would be less noticeable, and hopefully less likely to be picked on this year. Tweek sighed as he set down his bag and slumped in his chair. Quickly, he pulled out his coffee mug and started sipping the divine liquid, enjoying every bit of it. It was the perfect distraction.

More students starting trickling into the room as it got closer to the time first period started. There was a nice mixture of sophomores, Juniors and seniors. Tweek fished for his schedule out of his pocket, wondering what class he was in. Earlier he had been so worried about going into the wrong room - like he had done last year- Tweek had only looked at the room number as he went looked. A groan escaped his lips when he realized the the side with the classes names was crumpled beyond readability. He must had been fidgeting with the side of the paper earlier.

It was one minute until the bell would ring, and Tweeks table had nobody at it. OF course he had expect nobody to come sit with him, but it was still saddening. Tweek glanced around and realized all the other tables were completely full. A slight pain gripped his heart as he saw all the other teens talking happily with there friends while Tweek was alone. He looked down,trying to hide his upset face.

"Um... Hey Tweek?" A voice said, Tweeks head shot up. Kyle and Stan were Standing Across from Tweek. Kyle was smiling, Stan looked bored. A slight smile formed on Tweeks face as the two other boys sat at his table. Kyle was pretty nice, and really Smart. Stan wasn't mean or anything, but he seemed more interested in sports and avoided unnecessary conflict with people. Tweek manged to mutter a hello to them before the bell rang.

The Teacher instantly went up to the front of the class and smiled brightly. She was average height, Had blond hair and brown eyes. She had a tiny frame, and wore a blue and white dress that showed a pregnant belly. Tweek had never had a pregnant teacher before and was worried she might had mood swing or something.

"Good morning Class! Welcome to Child Development, a class where we will learn how to take care of children from the time the are born to the time they start kindergarten. " She said beaming happily.

The girls in the class squealed and started whispering to each other excitedly, while Most of the boys grumble. Tweek shuddered. Children!? He was in a class about tiny human beings? This was way to much pressure! There was no way he could take care of children! Tweek could barely keep a hold of himself, let alone a smaller, weaker child. Tweek started to internally freak out, his breaths becoming quick and fast.

The door of the classroom suddenly swung in and a person ran in, muttering something about being late. Tweek was to busy trying to clam himself down to notice the person. It wasn't like they were going to deal with real children. The teacher told the new arrival to take the last open seat.

Suddenly there was a hand on Tweeks shoulder. Tweek looked up and didn't recognize the familiar icy blue orbs staring at him, due to the fact he was having a freak out moment, and a face that had familiar black hair and a blue hat with a yellow poof ball.


End file.
